1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an elastic stocking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastic stockings are known which serve to either support an infirm or weak leg, or are used as a cover for an artificial leg. The known stockings of the above type are either unitary in construction, or are provided in several separate portions, such as a leg portion and a foot engaging portion. A unitary stocking has the disadvantage of being difficult to put on, while a stocking having a plurality of portions is inconvenient, since the various portions thereof could be mixed up or lost during cleaning or storing.